Cosmic Otherness
The ability to be completely distinct from everything, '''Cosmic Otherness is Freedom and Singularity taken too too far. A subpower of Abstract Transcendence and Self-Creation. Not to be confused with Omnilock. Also Called *Absolute Otherness *Divergence *Meta-Existence *Omniversal Distinction *Perfect Singularity *Perpetual Deviance *Un-affinity *Variant Aspect Description Beings with this ability possess an essence that is absolute in its otherness it is entirely exclusive to their nature alone. User's distinguish themselves from everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception. Reason for this ungodly disposition lies with the user's ability to forgo every physical/meta-physical concept, law, and substance made (or will be made) by anyone or anything (most of all by a supreme panentheistic being) and remain independent of them. Though other's have the ability to maintain a subjective means to affect or interact with the rest of the universe, most are not, and thus endure an existence of eternal limbo. Their differences notwithstanding, all users share only this similarity and nothing more - so far removed from the rest of existence, their essence makes for a completely unique state of being; one that has never existed before and will never exist again. Never to be mirrored nor encompassed by anyone or anything, forever locked in '''perpetual defiance to all, giving new meaning to the word Ungodly. Applications *Acausality Manipulation/Causality Immunity/Causality Negation - User's of this ability are above and beyond the mere and fallible concept of causality. Their essence are just so alien and bizarre that the only rules of cause and effect they follow (if they even have any) are completely unlike ours. *Absolute Existence - Users of this ability posses an absolute control over every facet of their being and perfectly manifest themselves in all ways they deem fit. Some possess the type of existence that we know, others more possess something that is entirely different altogether (meta-existence). *Amortality - User's of this ability are above and beyond life and death. *Difference Manipulation - Users of this ability have the unrestrained capacity to manipulate the degree of difference they have relative to the rest of the universe. They can make themselves less disparate and ease every interaction they make or forever lock themselves away in perpetual formation and reformation to further consolidate their current state of complete and absolute otherness. Some users even go as far as rejecting any hazard to their otherness by destroying the very things that resemble them. *Eldritch Physiology/Impossible Physiology - The most telling aspect of this ability is how it turns each and every user that wields it into walking nightmare-fuels of impossibility whose mere presence is able to upset and unbalance the very universe they choose to inhabit. **Alien Mind - With minds both unknowable and unreadable, these vast vessels of unholy knowledge are more akin to small universes than they are to minds. With laws and concepts that operate on entirely new ways, very few have been able to even breach them. Fewer still are the number of those who walk away with their lives intact. **Erasure Immunity - **Insanity Inducement - **Omnifarious - **Unnatural Presence - Just the mere presence of a being with this ability will be enough to rip apart every fundamental concept and universal law that we know. *Freedom - **Living Anomaly *Immutability/Universal Irreversibility - *Omnilock - User's can use their absolute otherness to lock themselves outside of reality where nothing or no one can reach them. *Omnipotence - The most powerful users are or attain it later on. *Origin Transcendence - Every user are able to completely separate themselves and transcend their own origins. *Pataphysics Manipulation - Among users of this ability are a select few who have the capability to go far and beyond being merely ''free ''from every conceivable principle of the universe. Forgoing dominion over the banality of the physical and metaphysical aspects of reality, advanced users instead manipulateforces that lie beyond the spectrum of the knowable - becoming indisputable lords of the unpredictable forces of the ineffable, unknown, and unknowable. **Unpredictability *Reality Anchoring - *Reality Warping - **Reality Randomization - Witness how reality flips and flops from one state to another without any signs of stopping if any user of this ability is in contact with reality that is not their own. *Singularity - User's essence is so bizarre and alien it is simply impossible to replicate. *Separation - From the beginning, the user is born into a state of separation relative to the rest of the universe and its creator. The existential-bond prevalent to all of creation (the omniverse) and any other force that binds all things to a supreme pantheistic power or entity is of no consequence to the user of this ability whatsoever. *Unity - Perfect in their otherness, user's of this ability are forever insulated from the imanence and all-unifying pull of a Supreme God. Lacking any evident connection with them, user's are easily able to circumvent and shrug off the widely believed and accepted unconditionality of Unity. Associations *Abstract Transcendence *Anti-God *Eneriance *Sui Genesis *Dreamcatcher *Omnipotence Known Users *Ex Nihilo and the rest **Black Haste **Doomweaver **Jake Stunn **Lecter *Outer Gods Trivia *Abstract Transcendence, Cosmic Otherness, Eniriance, and Sui Genesis all share a common lineal idea that eventually branched out and developed into concepts that are distinct and completely independent of each other. *Formerly named Un-Unity, this concept was developed much earlier than Sui Genesis but needed the latter to be a feasible concept. *Owns Unity like a boss. As I've always intended too. 'Un-Unity' is finally facing completion. *WIP - Still in development hell. Category:Fanon-power Category:Level 10